Chocolate & Flowers
by lilpervieme
Summary: Di Hari Kasih Sayang ini, Hijikata dihadapkan dengan keraguan akan perasaannya pada seseorang yang ia sayang. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, sekaligus memenuhi janjinya pada orang tersebut. *GINTAMA milik SORACHI* !OOC!


_**CHOCOLATE & FLOWERS**_

 **GINHIJI FANFIC SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY By Lilpervieme**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama milik SORACHI**

 **!OOC!**

* * *

Hujan tengah turun membasahi seluruh kota. Banyak orang berlarian tanpa payung di tengah jalan menerjang hujan, ada pula yang mengenakan jas hujan maupun payung.

Diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki tersebut, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan balutan jaket tebalnya sedang memandang ke arah langit yang sangat gelap walaupun hari masih senja. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang payung transparan itu, tangannya yang lain terlihat sedang melindungi sesuatu di balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Hujannya deras sekali, kalau begini sampai nanti malam tidak akan reda!"

"Ia benar, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan dinner dengan pacarku!""

"Oh kamu masih beruntung punya rencana, sementara aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan anjingku di rumah malam ini. _Push rank!"_

"Dasar gamer jomblo, makanya cari pacar dong! Moba kok dipacarin?!"

Begitulah hiruk pikuk keramaian di sekelilingnya, meskipun begitu, percakapan orang-orang sama sekali tidak mengganggu pemuda itu. Pikirannya tengah dipenuhi dengan bayangan seseorang yang sudah ia nantikan.

Ia berencana memberikan barang yang ia bawa kepada orang itu hari ini.

Namun sayangnya hujan lebat yang turun sepertinya akan menjadi kendala bagi pemuda tersebut...

 _Apa aku kembali saja ke sekolah ya? Tapi hujan begini, dia pasti sudah pulang,_ batinnya.

Dengan penuh keraguan pemuda tersebut melangkah melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sambil sesekali ia merapatkan genggamannya pada benda yang ia jaga sedari tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang menyapa dirinya.

"Hijikata-san! Kamu masih di sini?" sapa seorang pemuda berkacamata yang juga membawa sebuah payung.

"Ooh... Megane. Iya nih aku belom pulang,"

"Zzz jangan panggil aku Megane!" lelaki itu hanya mengeluh kesal.

"Megane maupun Shinpachi itu sama saja. Sama-sama kamu. Jadi jangan mengeluh," kata Hijikata dengan wajah datar.

"Iyadeh terserah deh. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa belum pulang? Malah main hujan-hujanan begini nanti sakit lho! Besok kan kita ada ujian Matematika,"

"Terus? Masalah?" kata Hijikata sombong mentang-mentang ia menguasai mata pelajaran tersebut.

"Ya masalah dong! Kalau Hijikata-san sampai sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah besok, siapa yang bakalan jadi sumber jawaban buat kita sekelas?"

"Tae lo,"

"Serius ini!"

"Btw, tadi kamu dari sekolah?"

Hijikata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin mencari tahu sesuatu melalui pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Iya nih, tadi habis ngumpulin tugas ke Sensei, anak-anak juga udah pada balik."

"S-Sensei masih di sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya, walaupun sebenarnya Hijikata sudah berusaha sedemikian rupa agar tidak sampai mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm... kurang tau juga ya, mungkin aja sih."

"Oh-"

"Ada apa, Hijikata-san? Mau menemui Sensei?"

"Gapapa, nanya aja,"

"Kalau penting banget kenapa ngga WA aja? Sini biar aku WA Sensei-"

"JANGAN!" Hijikata menghentikan tangan Shinpachi yang hendak mengetik di layar handphonenya.

"Eh~ yasudah kalau begitu. Ah! aku harus pulang! Kakakku sudah menunggu di rumah. Duluan ya, Hijikata-san!" kata Shinpachi melewati Hijikata.

Belum sampai terlalu jauh, Shinpachi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Hijikata dan berkata, "ingat jangan hujan-hujanan ya!"

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali..." Hijikata pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah, memastikan sendiri orang yang ingin ia temui masih ada di sana atau tidak.

Sementara itu, tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, Shinpachi mengetik layar handphonenya yang memunculkan tampilan WAG Bagonk.

Kira-kira begini isi chatroomnya...

Shinpachi: GENG, HIJIKATA-SAN BALIK KE SEKOLAH GENG

Kagura: CIYUS?

Zura Katsura: WAGELASEHHHHH NGAPS YA DIA

Sougo O. : Paling kolornya ketinggalan

Kagura: NGAWUR BEGO LO! MAYONESNYA KALIK YANG KETINGGALAN MAKANYA DIA RELA BALIK HUJAN HUJANAN.

Kagura: Ups sorry caps jebol :p

Shinpachi: Ngga gitu, Geng. Tadi dia nanyain Sensei.

Zura Katsura: Sakata-sensei? Seriusan? WAGELASEHHHH

Kagura: WADUHHHH JANGAN JANGAN! AH BALIK KE SEKOLAH AH!

Sougo O. : Eh goblock lu katanya mau by1 custom mode tae bacot banyak cupu lo

Kagura: BACOT AH LU GA PENTING CCD

Sougo O.:...

Shinpachi: aku langsung balik ke sekolah kok, nanti kabarin ya yang di sekolah!

Hijikata berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahnya. Hujan masih terus turun, walaupun tidak sederas sebelumnya.

Dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya teralihkan kepada seorang nenek tua yang sedang berdiri di bawah halte untuk berlindung dari air hujan. Nenek itu tidak terlihat membawa sebuah payung, sehingga Hijikata pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nenek, tidak membawa payung?"

"Ah, anak muda. Iya ini nenek lupa bawa payung,"

"Rumah nenek di dekat sini?"

Nenek itu mengangguk perlahan. "Rumah saya di ujung sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke ujung jalan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat, maupun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kalau begitu nenek bawa payungku saja, ini ya nek, aku pergi dulu," Hijikata langsung berlari menerjang hujan yang tidak seberapa, meninggalkan nenek yang kebingungan.

"Astaga, ternyata anak jaman sekarang masih ada yang perhatian seperti dia juga ya," Nenek itu tersenyum melihat punggung Hijikata yang semakin menjauh.

Suasana di halaman sekolah sangat sepi siang ini dikarenakan hujan yang masih turun sehingga para siswa yang sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan di sekolah pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Melewati halaman yang berbau hujan dan rumput yang basah, Hijikata berjalan perlahan dengan penuh keraguan.

 _Kasih ngga ya? Tapi aku sudah janji jadi... argh..._

Hijikata memegangi kepalanya dikarenakan mulai merasa bimbang.

 _Aku yakin pasti dia sudah pulang, atau belum...?_

Ia mendadak teringat kalau Senseinya yang satu itu suka diam di sekolah sampai malam hari, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Dan juga, Hijikata sering menemui Senseinya di sore hari setelah mengikuti kegiatan club baseball.

Hijikata melewati lorong di lantai satu setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu putih yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk di dalam gedung. Setelah melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang, Hijikata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna keemasan dibalut pita berwarna serupa dari kantung jaketnya yang agak basah karena hujan.

Sebelum menemui Senseinya itu, Hijikata berniat untuk membenahi diri terlebih dahulu. Jadi ia bergegas menuju ke toilet.

Di depan kaca, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang agak berantakan. Rambut lurusnya yang hitam terlihat basah dikarenakan hujan, kulitnya yang putih itu pun tak luput dari guyuran hujan yang tidak seberapa deras tadi.

Perlahan Hijikata menyisir rambutnya dengan sela sela jemarinya, merapikannya sehingga bentuk menyerupai huruf V itu kembali tertata sempurna, walau masih sedikit basah. Ia tidak membawa sapu tangan maupun tisu, sehingga kulit dan rambutnya yang basah serta seragam putih yang ia kenakan dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Setelah membenahi penampilan dan membulatkan tekad, Hijikata berjalan keluar toilet menuju ke ruang guru yang letaknya tidak terlalu berjauhan.

Setibanya Hijikata di depan ruang guru, ia melihat pintu nya sedikit terbuka, yang membuat dirinya tergoda untuk mengintip ke dalam...

"Takasugi-kun, tumben sekali kamu mau datang ke ruangan saya. Pasti ada masalah lagi ya," kata Sakata-sensei sambil bersandar di mejanya dengan wajah malasnya yang khas.

"Ngga juga, cuma mau iseng mampir," Takasugi hanya berdiri di depan meja dengan sikapnya yang acuh sambil menggenggam coklat yang dihiasi pita di tangannya, ditepuk-tepukkannya pada pundak.

"Eh..." Hijikata tidak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya pada coklat itu. Dadanya mulai merasa sesak. Tangannya mulai gemetaran.

"Dasar orang tenar, mau pamer coklat pada Sensei ini hah?" Sakata-sensei masih kesal dengan sikap Takasugi yang jelas-jelas memamerkan coklat yang ia bawa.

"Kok pamer sih? Oh Sensei, jangan-jangan belum dapet coklat sama sekali ya? Kasian amat, jombs melarat,"

"Minta dijitak betulan ni anak," Sakata-sensei menggerutu.

"Yaudah ini aku sumbangin coklatnya," Takasugi menyodorkan coklat itu ke Sakata-sensei, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya melirik coklatnya sekilas.

"Boleh deh," Sakata-sensei meraih coklat itu.

Hijikata pun kesal.

 _Aku sudah bela-belain balik ke sekolah... jk!_

Secara refleks, tangan Hijikata membuka pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Untung saja sekolah sedang sepi dan di ruang guru hanya ada ketiga orang itu saja.

"Hijikata-kun?" Sakata-sensei kaget. Jelas saja, orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi tiba-tiba muncul. Dan dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan itu.

Hijikata berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakata-sensei, sementara Takasugi masih dengan santainya berdiri di sana seolah tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Atau mungkin malah ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?

"MAKAN TUH!" Hijikata melempar kotak berisi coklat berbalut pita yang sedaritadi ia jaga ke arah senseinya dengan keras. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan sekencang-kencangnya, berharap tidak ada yang menemukan dirinya yang gusar itu.

"W-Waitt Hijikata-kun! Tunggu! Kok marah-marah?!" Sakata sensei dengan bingungnya memenggenggam coklat yang dilemparkan padanya dengan kuat-kuat. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari mengejar Hijikata yang sudah jauh entah di mana.

"Sasuga, Takasugi," Katsura muncul dari balik pintu, diikuti oleh Sougo dan Kagura.

"Orang tenar mah bebas," Sougo melemparkan pujian juga, walau berbau nyinyir.

"Gini doang mah gada apa-apanya. Lol," Takasugi membuka coklat yang tadinya ia serahkan ke Sakata-sensei, kemudian mematahkan satu bar lalu melahapnya perlahan.

"Aaaa bagi dong Takasugii!" Kagura langsung menerobos dan nyerobot coklat itu.

"Eh anjay, minta noh sama Sougo kok ke sini mintanya," Takasugi berusaha membebaskan coklat itu dari sergapan Kagura, namun gagal karena pada akhirnya coklat itu berhasil direbut begitu saja.

"Lu kan udah banyak dapet coklat, bagi satu aja napa sik ah pelit," Kagura langsung melahap habis coklat yang tersisa.

"Kampret lu, ga bagi-bagi," Sougo sok kesal.

"Kan tadi pagi udah aku kasih! Maruk amat!"

Seketika Katsura dan Takasugi hanya melongo melihat pasangan teman rasa pacaran ini.

"Lu gimana, Zura?" Takasugi nanya ke Katsura, apa dia dapet coklat atau tidak.

"Tadi pagi aku dapet sih satu ditaruh di lokerku, tapi ngelihat Elizabeth pengen banget makan coklatnya jadi ya aku kasih aja ke dia. Unyu bat ululu," Katsura mulai berimajinasi dengan liar.

"Kampret lu emang,"

"Biarin, daripada lu playboy."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shinpachi dan Sacchan memasuki ruangan yang mulai rusuh akibat ulah keempat siswa itu.

"Lho...? Yang lain mana?" Shinpachi mengedarkan pandangan sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Sensei di mana?" Sacchan ikutan nanya sambil menggenggam coklat yang ia bawa.

"Telat lu peang," Kagura kali ini yang nyahut, sambil mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

"KOK KALIAN NINGGAL-NINGGALIN SIH?! KAN AKU BILANG AKU JUGA MAU IKUTAN AHELAH," Shinpachi pun kesal sambil sok-sokan menggebuk meja di sebelahnya.

"Sensei-ku gimana jadinya? Hijikata?" Sacchan dengan ragu bertanya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Barusan aja Hijikata pergi, ngambek. Sukses besar tadi kita yak. Hebat emang ni si bos tenar," Katsura menyenggol Takasugi yang masih bersikap sok cuek.

"Lagian lu kelamaan, Megane. Kemana aja lu?" tanya Kagura.

"Tadi aku masak dulu di rumah, Kondo-san mampir ga bilang-bilang masa. Aku kasihan sama Kondo-san harus makan masakan Aneue, padahal dia udah niat bat bawain bunga dan coklat segala," Shinpachi pasrah karena sudah tertinggal momen seru ini, tapi juga ia tidak menyesal karena sudah membantu Otae, atau malah membantu Kondo?

"Jadi, Hijikata betulan ngasih Sensei-ku? Uhh...potekk lah potek..." Sacchan mulai mematahkan coklat yang ia bawa menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Bego lu, mending lu kasih tuh coklat ke orang yang betulan sayang ke elunya. Peka dikit ngapa," Sougo meraih coklat yang dipotek-potek oleh Sacchan kemudian membukanya. Begitu hendak memakan coklat itu, Kagura langsung menendang kepalanya...

 ** _BRUK!_**

"DASAR MARUK! KAN AKU UDAH KASIH KAMU COKLAT TADI PAGI KENAPA LU MAU MAKAN COKLAT ORANG LAIN LAGI! DASAR BEGO!" Kagura merebut coklat itu kemudian memakannya.

"Lah...Ketua sendiri juga maruk ga sih habis ngerebut coklat Takasugi, sekarang ngerebut coklatnya Sacchan..." Katsura hanya melongo, dan yang lainnya pun demikian.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak asupan gizi dibandingkan dengan orang-orang normal kayak kalian, tahu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, emang siapa orang yang sayang sama aku? Emang ada ya?" Sacchan bertanya-tanya sambil menoleh ke arah jendela.

"Poor Hattori," bisik Katsura dan Shinpachi bersamaan, sementara Takasugi hanya menghela nafas, iba terhadap teman satu gengnya itu.

 _Ah.. apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku harus marah-marah begitu. Geez..._

Hijikata meringkuk di dalam gedung olah raga yang berada di belakang gedung utama sekolah. Ia sengaja berlari ke tempat ini karena ia merasa di sini ia akan merasa aman, tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya.

Terutama Sakata-sensei.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, sementara itu aku..." Hijikata menutup wajahnya yang basah karena hujan. Air mata menetes perlahan melewati pipinya yang putih pucat.

Selama beberapa saat ia menikmati kesendiriannya ini. Air matanya dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja, sementara hatinya yang kacau mulai terasa sesak.

"Hijikata-kun?" tiba-tiba suara Sakata-sensei terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ayolah... Sensei tau kamu di dalam bukan?"

Hijikata masih diam, tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu marah tapi..." Sakata-sensei membuka bingkisan coklat yang dilempar padanya sesaat tadi.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi pagi, aku pikir kamu lupa, ternyata masih ingat. Dan lagi, ini coklat buatanmu sendiri?" Sakata-sensei perlahan mengunyah coklat itu.

"Hmm... Enak! Ternyata, Hijikata-kun tidak hanya pandai, tapi juga punya bakat memasak. Hijikata-kun harus lebih sering membuatkan aku coklat nih," Sakata-sensei terus mengomel sambil menikmati coklatnya.

"Bakasugi pasti akan iri padaku karena bisa dapat coklat buatan orang yang disayang yang senikmat ini!" Tiba-tiba saja, Sakata-sensei menyebut kejadian tadi yang membuat Hijikata menjadi gusar. Namun ada kalimat yang membuatnya semakin gusar...

 _Disayang...? Eh..._

Hijikata hanya membatin, belum berani menemui Sensei-nya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mau pamer ke dia nih, coklat seenak ini sih tidak ada tandingannya," segera setelah mengatakan itu, Hijikata langsung membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan Senseinya yang sedang asik mengunyah coklat.

"Oh-kamu basah kuyup begi-"

 ** _Cupp!_**

Hijikata langsung menyambar bibir Sakata-sensei yang masih penuh dengan coklat buatannya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mereka berdua hanya menikmati ciuman itu. Sakata-sensei membiarkan muridnya ini bertindak semaunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hijikata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakata-sensei.

"Jangan seenaknya memberikan coklat itu pada orang lain, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu!"

Sakata-sensei melongo mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir yang baru saja mencumbunya itu. Ia memperhatikan pipi Hijikata yang awalnya sangat pucat kemudian mulai merona.

"Jadi Hijikata-kun mau aku yang menghabiskannya seorang diri? Oh ya tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku akan memberikan coklat yang senikmat itu pada orang lain. Ga relah bagi-bagi," Sakata-sensei membelai lembut pipi Hijikata.

"Sensei...maaf,"

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa aja,"

"Lho, yang jelas dong. Maaf buat apa? Mana bisa aku nerima maaf gitu aja kalau tanpa alasan kan,"

"Alasannya pikirin aja sendiri,"

"Oh, come on," Sakata-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata sampai dahi keduanya bertemu. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan mata.

 _Sensei...terlalu dekat..._

"Sensei, aku..." Hijikata tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Melihat keraguan di wajah Hijikata yang memerah karena malu, Sakata-sensei perlahan meraih sesuatu yang ia simpan di balik punggungnya.

"Aku tau ini agak norak, tapi aku bingung mau kasih kamu apa," Sakata-sensei menyerahkan beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang terikat dengan simpul pita kepada Hijikata.

"B-Bunga?! Aku ini laki-laki!" Hijikata kesal, meskipun begitu ia tetap menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah memenuhi janjimu." Selagi Hijikata memelototi bunga mawar yang digenggamnya, Sakata-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata sekali lagi.

 ** _Chuu_**

Mereka kembali bercumbu. Kali ini, Sakata-sensei yang lebih mendominasi, sementara wajah Hijikata sudah semakin memerah tidak karuan.

Mereka begitu menikmati sore yang walaupun hujan, entah mengapa mereka merasa begitu hangat.

Begitu selesai bercumbu, Sakata-sensei memeluk Hijikata dengat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakata-sensei di telinga Hijikata.

"Hm, aku...juga."

Sakata-sensei mengelus rambut Hijikata yang basah perlahan. Kemudian ia memasangkan kemejanya pada Hijikata yang terlihat mulai kedinginan.

Selagi keduanya menikmati momen-momen bermesraan, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Shinpachi! Giliran aku mau liat jugaa!" Kagura menarik-narik lengan Shinpachi agar ia diberikan teropong untuk melihat kedua sejoli itu bermesraan.

"Tunggu ah aku barusan juga lihat!" Shinpachi bersikeras ngintip dari teropong yang ia bawa, saking antusiasnya ia tidak sadar darah sudah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"BAGUS SEKALI SENSEI! PEPET TERUS!" Katsura menyemangati Senseinya dari kejauhan.

"Tega sekali kalian bahagia di atas penderitaan orang! Oh tapi kalau Sensei bahagia aku juga bahagia sih, walau bukan sama aku bahagianya, huhu," Sacchan masih mojok di pojokan ruangan saking galaunya.

Takasugi memperhatikan teman-temannya yang ngga ada kerjaan itu. Namun tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Ada WA... dari Sensei," katanya pelan.

Seketika semua mata fokus ke layar handphone Takasugi.

 _Thanks ya, nanti kalian aku traktir coklat :)_

Itu yang dituliskan Sakata-sensei. Saat mereka menoleh ke arah Sakata-sensei dan Hijikata lagi, terlihat Sakata-sensei menggiring Hijikata ke dalam gedung olah raga.

Sebelum itu, Sakata-sensei sempat melirik ke murid-murid nakalnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Hijikata menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sakata-sensei. Keduanya terlihat lelah setelah melakukan begitu banyak hal berdua, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar hari sudah gelap.

"Sudah mulai mendingan?" tanya Sakata-sensei sambil membelai rambut Hijikata perlahan.

"Apanya...sakit tau,"

"Tapi kamu menikmatinya juga kan?"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sakata-sensei langsung menerima tamparan di pipinya.

"Sensei mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hijikata akhirnya.

"Hmm...tergantung Hijikata-kun. Ah, jangan-jangan kamu mau nginep di apartemen sensei ya?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakata-sensei yang malang itu.

"Kenapa sensei sering pulang malam kalau sudah punya apartemen? Bukannya lebih enak istirahat saja di rumah?"

"Kalau aku langsung pulang, aku ga bisa memastikan Hijikata-ku lagi baik-baik saja dong ya."

"Eh..." Hijikata malu-malu membuang muka, menutupi pipinya yang kembali memerah karena malu.

"Kamu kenapa hujan-hujanan tadi?" tanya Sakata-sensei sambil mengusap rambut Hijikata.

"Tadi aku sebenarnya meninggalkan coklatku di rumah. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku buru-buru pulang dan mengambilnya..."

"Hmm... Pantesan seharian kamu menghindar terus," Sakata-sensei tertawa.

"Lalu, diperjalanan kembali ke sekolah mendadak hujan, tentu saja aku sudah membawa payung, tapi ada seorang nenek-nenek yang tinggal di dekat sini. Berdiri sendirian di halte karena tidak bawa payung, jadi aku kasih aja," tambahnya malu-malu.

Mendengar cerita itu langsung dari Hijikata membuat hati Sakata-sensei merasa senang tak karuan.

Senang karena muridnya yang satu ini adalah anak yang baik.

Juga, senang karena muridnya ini rela menerjang hujan hanya untuk menepati janji padanya.

Janji untuk memberikannya coklat di hari valentine.

Sakata-sensei menarik tubuh Hijikata lebih dekat padanya, mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sensei, sesak," keluh Hijikata.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali, ke apartemenku yuk, aku akan menjamumu dengan baik,"

"Hah, menjamu apanya... Aku bisa langsung pulang kok habis ini."

"Tapi tubuhmu dingin sekali, nanti kamu sakit lho, besok kan ujian."

"Justru karena itu aku harus segera pulang,"

"Ayooolah, malam ini saja. Seharian ini kamu sudah menjauhi sensei, masa tega ninggalin gitu aja," Sakata-sensei kembali merajuk, merayu Hijikata agar mau meninap di apartemennya malam ini.

"B-baiklah..."

"Yay! Malam ini bisa ngabisin waktu berdua sama Hijikata-kun."

"Kan aku udah bilang besok ujian. Aku mau belajar, jangan ganggu lho!" Hijikata menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, yang merupakan kelemahan Sakata-sensei.

"Ya deh iya, hehe..."

"Apaan sih ketawa-ketawa. Geli," Hijikata berdiri dan membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Sakata-sensei pun ikut merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke gedung utama untuk mengambil barang-barangnya kemudian pulang ke apartemennya.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang olah raga, Sakata-sensei menggenggam tangan Hijikata dengan erat.

"Hijikata, terima kasih ya," Sakata-sensei mengecup dahi Hijikata secepat kilat kemudian berjalan menuju gedung utama tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hijikata.

 ** _TAMAT._**

* * *

 **Hai semua! Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini sampai akhir yaaa.**

 **Ini aku lagi buntuu banget, sekalian lagi butuh ginhiji juga. Jadi lahirlah ff ini~**

 **Semoga pada bisa enjoy ceritanya yaa. Maaf banyak kurang di penulisan sama OOC di mana mana lololol.**

 **Salam,**

 **Lil.**


End file.
